sugarpediafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:GoldenMagma
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Sugarpedia Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Hello! Hi GoldenMagma - I'm the Lifestyle Category Manager here at Wikia. I over see all of the food & drink wikis and help to sprad the word and grow the communities. I was wondering if you wanted help on this great wiki from our Content team? We can create a nice skin for you and a logo if you want. We can also add content to get your wiki going. Let me know what you think and if you have specific ideas you'd like help with. If not, no worries! I just wanted to reach out and let you know we're here if you need us. best, Christina l 19:27, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Content help Hi - I think the wiki idea is a great one! What's your vision for what will be recorded here? Would you like to have this be a wiki that documents all candy? Or all things created with sugar? I can ask the Wikia Content team to create a cool background and logo for you. Do you have any ideas what you would like the background to be or should we just come up with something? Once we get some content on the wiki I can help get the word out about it by spotlighting it on Wikia. Let me know what you think and if you'd like our help I'll put in a request to get a background and logo created for you and we'll put it on here. Christina l 17:47, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Examples Here are some examples of what our content team has done to some wikis, we can put up a slider and some features on the main page so it looks like this: http://bacon.wikia.com/wiki/Bacon_Wiki. Here's another one we've done some work on: http://beer.wikia.com/wiki/Beer_Wiki. Let me know what you think! Christina l 17:51, July 5, 2011 (UTC) logo Hi! We should be able to design a logo that looks like it's made out of syrup, no problem. And we'll come up with a background and see if you like it. What we can also do is help organize your wiki. Are there certain categories you woud like in the navigation bar? You have Popular Pages, Videos, and Community up there now - do you want any other categories? Our content team can create that and start adding content to them. Like you can do types of candy, types of sugar, ect. Once we have a good amount of pages we can spotlight your wiki so it's shown throughout Wikia - that will help get new editors. 21:41, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Sorry! Wasn't logged in when I left that message above. Christina l 21:52, July 6, 2011 (UTC) New skin and wordmark Hello! Let me know what you think of the new skin and word mark for your wiki. Hope you like it! Also I wanted to be sure you've checked out Community Central, it's a great resource for people who are active on Wikia and just starting out here: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central. Let me know what you think of what we did here and if you want any more help. Christina l 21:22, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Skin Glad you like the logo! Do you like the gummi bears? If so I can ask the person who put up the skin if they can make it better resolution. If you want a plainer skin or different type of candy we can do that too. Just let me know. Christina l 23:47, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Community Central Hi - I wanted to be sure you've also checked out Community Central as you can find a lot of great information there about starting your wiki and getting people to come and edit: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Attracting_contributors#How_to_promote_your_wiki. Christina l 17:57, July 15, 2011 (UTC) New Skin Hello! We made a new skin for you! Hope you like it. And I hope you're still planning on working on this wiki, it's a great idea. Let me know if you have any questions. Christina l 18:57, July 21, 2011 (UTC)